Todo sea por las nupcias
by Kaya Petrova
Summary: UA. La mejor amiga de Lucy le pide que sea la madrina de su matrimonio, razón por la cual ella decide regresar a Japón. Todo eso suena bien para Heartfilia, excepto la parte en que el padrino con quien debe trabajar codo a codo es el mismo chico que la atormentaba en la escuela. ¿Podrá con ello? *FANFIC EN HIATUS POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO*
1. Demasiadas sorpresas por hoy

**Todo sea por las nupcias**

 _ **Summary idea: UA. La mejor amiga de Lucy le pide que sea la madrina de su matrimonio, razón por la cual ella decide regresar a Japón. Todo eso suena bien para Heartfilia, excepto la parte en que el padrino con quien debe trabajar codo a codo es el mismo chico que la atormentaba en la escuela. ¿Podrá con ello?**_

 **Uno - Demasiadas sorpresas por hoy**

 _Forma parte de la ley de la naturaleza que el animal más grande atormente al más pequeño, lo persiga hasta cazarlo y se lo coma. Eso ocurre también en la vida real, cuando el fuerte y feroz Lobo hostiga a la oveja por su último aliento._

 _ **Viernes 12 de Agosto, 2016 - Londres, Inglaterra**_

El desbordante calor entraba por las lumbreras de su alcoba en lo que busca un poco de aire. La mañana es movida y la empieza con la llegada del correo, coloca el sobre contra el sol para asegurarse que estaba leyendo bien y que no se trataba de ninguna broma pesada. Entrecierra sus párpados y lee en voz baja, despacio, tratando de asemejar todo.

… **..**

 _02/08/2016. Tokio, Japón_

 _¡Hola, Lu!_

 _¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida allá en Londres? ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!_

 _Entiendo que no hablemos tanto como antes porque te ha tocado difícil con tus estudios, pero me enteré que ya te has titulado y quería felicitarte por ello, me siento muy orgullosa de ti, amiga. Además quería aprovechar esta carta para contarte algo muy importante para mí y que no te lo he podido comunicar antes…¡Me voy a casar!_

 _Y necesito que tú estés a mi lado, ¿es mucho pedir?, si no me respondes iré a Londres a buscarte…_

 _Te adora, Levy McGarden._

…

La mujer que lee la carta se alegra por inercia, la noticia la había puesto de muy buen humor. Levy era una muy buena amiga y ella merecía lo mejor del mundo. Tenía toda la razón ese trozo de papel, por temas de sus estudios hacer vida social se le había hecho casi imposible y eso que ella jamás fue una chica del todo sociable. Se mira al espejo y aprecia en lo que se ha convertido hoy en día; alguien hermosa, segura de sí misma, con carácter y con mucho éxito.

―Muy bien, Lucy Heartfilia ―se dice a sí misma―, creo que ya es tiempo de dar un paseo por tus tierras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jueves 01 de Diciembre, 2016 – Tokio, Japón**_

Dejando a una familia conforme, amigos y su gran cadena de logros en Inglaterra, Lucy llega a su país natal en la madrugada. Ronda por los pasillos del aeropuerto reconociendo todo y eso le embriagaba, echaba de menos las excentricidades de su pasado.

Levy espera por ella en la salida. Se abrazan con ímpetu y sollozan con algo de exageración.

―¡Qué alegría que estés de regreso! ―apretuja a Heartfilia con fuerza―. Tengo un cúmulo de sucesos que contarte.

―Ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Me pienso quedar hasta que te cases y para eso falta. ―le guiña un ojo― ¿No es mucha molestia que me quede en tu casa unos días?, hasta encontrar algo. Mi padre no quiere que me aloje en un hotel, desea que consiga un departamento y que luego lo alquile. Ya sabes, su don de negociante no se detiene. ―señala en un tono bromista.

―¡Claro que no molestas!, mi familia muere por verte y será genial tener muchas noches de chicas ―toma a Lucy por el brazo y la lleva consigo hacia su auto―. No perdamos más el tiempo, nos están esperando con mucha comida.

En lo que la rubia era raptada observa indiscretamente el lustroso anillo en el dedo de su amiga. De seguro el futuro novio era un chico de bien, familia pudiente, trabajo estable, posible empresario. De ninguna otra forma podría haber comprado algo tan oneroso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―¡Sorpresa! ―se auscultó de variadas voces en toda la casa McGarden.

Levy, su familia y amigos de ambas habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida para Heartfilia. Globos en el techo, comida por doquier, trozos de papel colorido lanzado por los alrededores y un ambiente más que agradable.

―¡Lucy, estás tan bella! ―Erza Scarlet, una pelirroja de contextura delgada, estilo refinado y de carácter destacable la observa de arriba hasta abajo con maravilla. Siempre se llevaron muy bien durante la época escolar, Scarlet defendió su puesto de presidenta del consejo estudiantil todos los años y era la defensora número uno de las mujeres. Jellal Fernandes, su novio, también la saluda. El chico siempre mantuvo su popularidad en la escuela y no tan solo por lo apuesto que era sino por su increíble madurez.

―Es verdad, te ves muy linda. ―Juvia Loxar, igualmente amiga de Lucy en la escuela. Chica tímida, de gustos extraños pero con un gran corazón.

El grupo se reúne otra vez y todos los recuerdos solazados caen luego en una conversación. Por primera vez, Lucy sentía cargo de conciencia por haberse hecho tan ajena a ello.

―Hablando de eso ¿te han dicho que habrá una reunión de la clase? ―la pregunta de Erza pone frenética a la chica de Londres.

―No…no tenía idea. ―se hace la desentendida en lo que planea una excusa para no ir.

―Es este sábado en la casa de Orland, ¿la recuerdas? ―comenta Juvia con no mucha gracia. A ella tampoco le agradaba el apellido.

―Cómo olvidarla, fue una verdadera perra conmigo…

Lucy intenta no doblegarse con eso, pero recordar la burlesca cara de la chica de nombre Minerva le causaba náuseas y ganas de romper todo a su paso. Otras de las causas por las que no extrañó irse de esa escuela.

―De todas formas deberías ir, Lu ―Levy se integra a la charla―. Quiero que estés ahí porque significa algo muy importante para mí.

―¿Es importante para ti que me vea con tanto hipócrita?

Ella niega con la cabeza. ―No es eso. Pero me encantaría que esos hipócritas como les dices te vean y se traguen todas sus palabras, ¿no te intriga ver la cara de Minerva? ―el resto de la casa asintió a favor de McGarden.

El leve discurso de su amiga parece descabellado y hasta incluso egoísta, pero si se le ve desde otro punto hasta tenía sentido. Lucy tenía la oportunidad de demostrarles a las personas que la juzgaron su gran cambio y cómo ha progresado. Negar que la idea le daba un gusto dulce no sería algo honesto.

―Detesto que tengan razón. Pero sí, es hora de enfrentar todo eso.

Y la misión de callar bocas estaba por comenzar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sábado 03 de Diciembre, 2016 – Tokio, Japón**_

Erza y Jellal pasaron por Lucy a las ocho de la noche para ir a la reunión donde los esperaría Levy. Puntuales y sin prisa llegaron al poco anhelado lugar, la mansión Orland era extensa con toques de arquitectura griega, una de las razones por las cuales la propietaria tenía un ego más magno que su casa. Se bajan del auto estacionado y caminan hacia la entrada, no tardan en atenderlos unos criados que los guían a la sala donde provenía la música moderna. El código de vestimenta era ni tan formal ni tan corriente, la idea era mostrar qué tan bien les había ido desde la graduación y todos querían aparentar algo positivo. De momento en que los tres allegados ingresan reciben las miradas de todos, Lucy agacha la cabeza tratando de esquivarlas pero eran demasiadas.

―Es la presidenta, Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandes, qué hermosa pareja hacen. ―escuchan murmullos.

―Pero, ¿quién es la rubia que los acompaña?

La pregunta se veía venir. Desde el último día en que Lucy asistió a la escuela Fairy Tail hasta ahora ha tenido un montón de cambios. Demasiados. No le sorprendía el hecho de que no la reconocieran, es más, la idea incluso le agradaba.

―Es hermosa. ―se desataron comentarios masculinos por todos lados referentes a la notable belleza de Heartfilia.

Lucy respira profundo tomando de buena manera los cumplidos. Podría ser que el haber venido no fuera tan mala idea. Esto puede significar un nuevo comienzo para ella y así al fin dar por terminada esa oscura etapa en la que…

―No lo puedo creer, ¿tontafilia?

Y nuevamente se había equivocado. La anfitriona Minerva Orland aparecía para saludar a los invitados.

La mencionada siente una fría ventisca pasar por su espalda.

―Veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de inmadura. ―en defensa de su amiga, Erza le responde no en muy buenos térmicos.

―Oh, creo que estás siendo descortés con la dueña de casa.

―Déjalo, Erza ―Lucy interrumpe―. Eso para mí ya no importa, ahora soy otra y no dejaré que nadie se vuelva a reír de mí nunca más. ―apunta a Minerva con amenaza.

―Esto se ha puesto divertido. ―sonríe con ironía.

―¿Sabes qué es divertido?, el hecho de que sigues teniendo las cejas más grandes que tu cerebro. ¿Qué no conoces las pinzas? ―responde Lucy, aburrida de la situación.

Todos los presentes se parten de la risa mientras Minerva agarra una copa y se observa sus cejas en el reflejo del cristal con acomplejamiento. De la multitud aparece Levy que le exige a su mejor amiga que choquen los cinco por esa cuartada perfecta.

―¡No podría haberlo dicho mejor!

―Tenías razón, debí enfrentarles desde el principio.

La fiesta siguió. Con el pasar de los minutos cada vez se acercaban más ex compañeros a Lucy, curiosos por saber por qué cambió tanto y qué era de su vida actual. De un momento a otro ella se había convertido en la verdadera anfitriona y quien se robaba las miradas del mundo entero, situación que le dio más que coraje a Orland, pues había perdido todo el protagonismo gracias a Heartfilia.

Lucy y sus amigos bailaron un buen rato, sin dejar de lado que unos cuantos chicos la sacaron a bailar esperando tener algo más con ella, pero la chica no era fácil de llevar. Ya algo sedientos se acercaron a la mesa de los bebestibles y empezaron a hablar más calmados sobre las cosas que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto.

―Y así fue cómo le pedí a Erza que fuera mi novia. ―admitió Jellal con las mejillas rojas.

―Eso es muy romántico…―Lucy cierra sus ojos imaginando que algún día ella correría con la misma suerte―…por cierto ―observa a Levy―…aún no me has contado nada sobre tu futuro esposo, ¿cuándo me lo vas a presentar?

La reacción de Levy es inmediata, pues la respuesta la tenía en la punta de la lengua. Es imposible para ella dejar de lado la ilusión que le hacía presentarle a su chico.

―Acaba de llegar. ―anuncia manteniendo la vista hacia la entrada.

Los cuchicheos aumentaban a paso de lo que un grupo de chicos ingresaba a la fiesta, con tan solo ver unos pelos oscuros alborotados la cara de Lucy se desfiguró por completo. Le rezaba a todos los dioses porque lo que estaba viendo no fuera verdad.

―Es evidente que ya se conocen ―se coloca en medio de ambos―. Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia. ―los presenta.

―¿Lucy Heartfilia?, guau, estás…diferente. ―inesperadamente la reacción del muchacho fue agradable. Aunque en la manera cómo lo recordaba ella era todo lo contrario a lo que estaba viendo.

 **.**

 **.**

…

 _ **Tiempo atrás**_

…

 _ **Fairy Tail School. Tokio, Japón**_

Por el corredor de la escuela se paseaba una joven de coletas rubias, delgada y no de apariencia muy llamativa para el resto. Con tal de obtener las mejores calificaciones y ser el orgullo de sus padres ella quedaba satisfecha, por ende el tiempo de hacer amistades era diminuto. Para su suerte Levy McGarden siempre fue una chica leal y comprensiva con ella, alguien que jamás la dejó sola y se transformó en aquella dura época en su mejor amiga. Comían todos los días, estudiaban y se sentaban juntas en clases. Levy era más baja que ella y mucho más retraída, no era para nada popular y su gran pasatiempo era leer.

―Te lo juro, tengo todas las obras de Austen en mi biblioteca personal. ―señala Levy con una sonrisa, no había nada mejor que hablar de las cosas que le gustan.

―Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien tan obsesionada con la literatura británica, de por si la gente de acá solo le importan los programas de televisión, ya sabes, los reality shows.

Se ríen en complicidad.

―Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, el dúo más nerd de la escuela…―Gajeel Redfox, quien en ese entonces pertenecía a un grupo no muy amigable. Su cuerpo adornado con aretes de metal y tatuajes, una mirada letal y un carácter del demonio lo caracterizaban.

―Tontafilia y el duende come libros. ―su desagradable e indeseable voz se hacía notar nuevamente hacia ella, el demonio número uno al cual ella deseaba exterminar en sus sueños y fantasías. La persona más despreciable que había conocido en su corta vida y a quien no deseaba ver ni en las pinturas; Natsu Dragneel.

Las muchachas los ignoran aun cuando más de la mitad de la clase se burla y se ríe de las tonterías de ellos. Toman sus lugares y se acomodan, no les quedaba de otra. Pasar de largo y no entrar al salón era equivalente a perderse las clases, inaceptable.

―¿Qué pasa, nerd? ―Natsu golpea la mesa de Lucy para llamar su atención, esta se sobresalta y deja caer uno de sus libros al piso.

Alterada se agacha para recoger una pequeña foto que cayó por el desliz, pero en lo que su mirada es más que obvia él se adelanta y obtiene el premio sosteniéndolo con sus dedos.

―¿Buscabas esto? ―la gira y se ve la fotografía de Gray Fullbuster, moreno, alto e increíblemente popular entre las chicas. Inclusive el abusivo se impacta por lo que ve. ―Con que te gusta mi amigo…

―¡E-Espera! ¡No digas nada, por favor! ―le suplica estirando sus brazos como si en uno de esos intentos lograra quitarle la fotografía, pero era imposible, él era mucho más alto que ella. Estaba tan desesperada que luego se da cuenta cómo todos observan la escena.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué no diga que te gusta Gray Fullbuster? ¿Eso quieres? ―grita con maldad.

―¿De qué están hablando?

Gray entra al salón, sin comprender por qué habían pronunciado su nombre.

―De nada, solo que esta patética nerd cree que te vas a fijar en ella algún día…―comienza a reír y junto a él parte el concierto de burlas.

Todo ocurre dentro de un mismo escenario. Lucy solo ve caras burlescas, escucha risas y observa dedos apuntándola. Levy se ve diminuta tratando de parar todo, ni Erza ni Jellal están, Juvia tampoco. Estaba sola.

Su mirada se encuentra con Gray, él la esquiva y mira hacia el suelo como si estuviera avergonzado. Se sentía tan mal que solo deseaba tirarse por la ventana más cercana y huir de todo. ¿Pero qué ganaría?

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, por primera vez, parecía que las burlas de Natsu habían cumplido su cometido; destruirle la vida. En lo que huye del suplicio le arranca con brutalidad la foto de las manos gritando lo mucho que lo odiaba.

Y juró, que nunca más permitiría que Natsu Dragneel se riera de ella. Desde aquel instante se comprometió a cambiar…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

…

 _ **De regreso al presente**_

…

―Oye, Lucy ―Gajeel interrumpe su tormentoso recuerdo, por cómo luce se ve realmente arrepentido―. ¿Sabes?, creo que fui muy idiota contigo en el pasado, éramos unos críos…no me justifico pero…de verdad lo siento.

Ella parpadea como si despertara de una pesadilla, ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo disculpas?

Sí, y eran más que sinceras. Aunque Lucy no pensara lo mismo…

―¿Es enserio, Levy? ―reacciona hacia su amiga y la toma por los hombros― ¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta?, dime ya.

―No es ninguna broma, Gajeel es diferente ahora y nos amamos.

―¡Pero él te molestaba cuando éramos compañeros! ―exclama en tono sarcástico―, nos ponía sobrenombres y nos escondía nuestras cosas…¿recuerdas cuando te ocultó tu libro favorito?

El semblante de Levy se torna triste. Había sido demasiado ingenua al creer que Lucy podría entenderlo de inmediato, le estaba pidiendo más que demasiado, era casi imposible. Pero lo que decía Gajeel no podía ser más cierto, él cambió y fue gracias al amor. Además, no es indiferente el factor de que maduró un poco.

―Jamás te pediría que olvides todo, ni que me trates bien…pero lo único que te pido es que nos brindes tu apoyo para este compromiso, Levy estará muy feliz con eso. ―toma de la mano a su prometida.

―¿Por qué les importa tanto mi consentimiento? ¡Si se van a casar de todas formas!

―Eso es porque…―Levy suspira antes de soltar la verdad―…quiero que seas mi madrina de bodas.

Y la sorpresa ahora no era solamente que su mejor amiga se iba a casar con un abusón de la primaria, sino que también tendría que ser la madrina y alabar como quien aprueba su unión el esperado evento, de gran sonrisa y tirando arroz.

―Creo que ya caí lo suficiente en su broma, ¿dónde están las cámaras? ―mira para todos lados―, ya no me causa gracia todo esto.

―Lucy, eres mi amiga y lo que más deseo es que aceptes ser mi madrina. Hazlo por nuestra amistad, por los años de confidencia, por la lealtad…

―Qué sucio juegas, Levy McGarden.

La prometida ahoga una carcajada, su cometido estaba por cumplirse.

―Demonios…qué va, acepto.

―¡Genial! ―Gajeel y Levy le dan un gran apretón dejándola con escaso oxígeno.

―Les agradecería que me dejen vivir hasta ese día.

―Muchas gracias, Lucy. Te prometo que te haré cambiar de parecer sobre mí ―insiste Gajeel.

―Am, por cierto…

La disuadida intervención de Levy alarmó la breve tranquilidad en el pecho de la nueva madrina de bodas.

―¿Hay algo más que quieres decir?

―En efecto…―hace una seña hacia un grupo de chicos para que se acerquen―…quiero que conozcas al padrino.

―¿Padrino? ―Lucy no pudo evitar pensar en la novela de Mario Puzo.

Sus ideas ensamblaban al dar conciencia de que en una boda siempre estaban los padrinos, generalmente compraban la torta o se encargaban casi del cincuenta por ciento de la organización, dependía de la costumbre de cada pareja. Era de suponer que no cargaría sola con tanta tarea.

En lo que el grupo de jóvenes se une solo puede enfocarse en una sola persona, alguien que la hace recordar sobre el primer amor; Gray Fullbuster. Este la observa sin reconocerla de un principio, su mirada es tan fugaz que pareciera que no está interesado en lo absoluto en saber quién es y por qué no recuerda ese rostro.

―Lu, te presento al padrino de bodas. ―Levy coloca un mano en los hombros de su amiga para despertarla.

La imagen de Gray se destruye en mil pedazos, desvaneciéndose entre la amargura de lo que ahora se posaba en sus ojos. Ver ese cabello rosa y revoloteado hizo que le diera un gran escalofrío. Retrocede unos cuantos pasos y no pestañea por nada en el mundo. El hombre viste una camisa y pantalón de tela, un estilo acorde al tipo de evento, mantiene su altura e incluso parece haber crecido más. Sus verdes ojos grandes y puntiagudos se hunden en ella, reflejando lo que hoy en día se ha transformado.

―¿Lu? ―pregunta él, inquieto― ¿No serás Lucy? ¿Lucy Heartfilia?

Impactada de oír su apellido bien pronunciado por su némesis, omite las palabras. A su salvación, Levy intercepta.

―Así es, las cosas han cambiado y mi amiga junto a ti serán nuestros padrinos de boda.

―Oh diablos…―Natsu vuelve a poner su atención en Lucy, ¿en qué momento cambió tanto?

Se dio el atrevimiento de analizarla desde sus emprendidos tacones rojos que le daban una postura más sensual y estilizaba sus piernas, largas y torneadas, traga saliva. Contempla sus anchas pero no exageradas caderas que se ciñen más gracias al color del vestido al igual que sus zapatos, llega al escote y recuerda porqué en la clase de natación los chicos la observaban tanto. Su figura no había cambiado en absoluto, la diferencia es que ahora la lucía con jactancia. Luchó contra sus emociones para no poner cara de bobo al ver el rubio cabello tocar desde sus hombros hasta mitad de sus delgados brazos, evitó su cuello y pasó de largo por sus labios rosados hasta sus ojos que no decían nada bueno. Ella recordaba todo.

―Bueno, supongo que no tenemos remedio y tendremos que organizarnos para ser los mejores padrinos. ―haciendo uso de sus poderes persuasivos y sensualidad nata intenta llevarse bien con ella. De todas formas habían pasado muchos años y era hora de que hicieran un tipo de tregua. ¿Quién podría resistirse a los encantos de Natsu Dragneel?

Por primera vez sus técnicas no dan resultado. Un aura demoniaca rodea la sombra de la chica que en el pasado era solo un cordero inofensivo.

―Que te quede claro, haré esto solo por mi amiga Levy…―hace crujir sus dedos―…pero si me entero que tú y tu amiguito están planeando algo para arruinarle la vida te prometo que yo misma te destruyo la tuya.

Y así fue, suficiente para que Natsu fuera quien retrocediera esta vez.

Ahora el lobo se transforma en la víctima de la oveja.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Trabajo en equipo

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Todo sea por las nupcias**

* * *

 **Dos – Trabajo en equipo**

* * *

 **.**

Lucy despeja sus párpados en lo que siente las molestas vibraciones de su celular, hubiera deseado dormir una hora más pero al parecer su amiga Levy la necesitaba. A duras penas mueve su brazo izquierdo para alcanzar el aparato y leer los mensajes, restriega sus ojos para dejar de ver borroso y pestañea con duda. Al menos treinta ventanas de mensajería se ilustran en la pantalla del teléfono que acababa de desbloquear, comienza a leer uno por uno desde el orden de llegada con la cabeza en un planeta distinto. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por que la noche anterior acabara de otra forma. Pues tener que pasar casi veinticuatro horas al día junto a Dragneel no formaba parte de sus planes al viajar a Japón. Se sentía obligada a tal extremo de tener que tragar su orgullo y dejar de lado todas las humillaciones que le hizo pasar. Lo odiaba y eso no iba a cambiar aunque él intentara poner bandera blanca, no importa si Levy pudo dejar las cosas atrás, probablemente a su amiga no le afectó del todo, pero a ella…

"Mañana haré una cena con los padres de Gajeel y los míos para oficializar todo, quiero que los padrinos asistan" decía uno de los mensajes endemoniados. Lucy aprieta el teléfono considerando la idea de lanzarlo por la ventana.

―¿De verdad esta tipa es mi amiga? ―plantea su posición actual entretanto siguen llegando más recados.

Una cena formal, comer en la misma mesa que Natsu Dragneel y no matarlo en el intento, ¿podrá lograrlo?

A veces creía que Levy abusaba un poco de su buena disposición. Estaba bien, eran amigas, las mejores del mundo, pero de ahí a pedirle que anduviera a sonrisitas con su enemigo número uno no era muy amable de su parte. El colmo de todo, el novio tampoco fue un santo en el pasado.

Pero ya estaba ahí, había aceptado ser parte del circo y echarse atrás solo empeoraría la situación.

Sin más salida enfoca toda su mente a pensar en un conjunto indicado para lo que estaba por acontecer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De tacón alto blanco perla, vestido café ajustado, un abrigo hasta las rodillas y lo demás del atuendo a combinación se detuvo frente a la dirección de la cual había sido informada por mensajes. Luego de pagar al taxista se arregla el cabello y traga saliva, seguía preguntándose porqué estaba ahí parada. Toca el timbre y espera, todas las luces de la casa permanecían encendidas y se podía apreciar algunas siluetas lo que indicaba que no era la primera en llegar. Para su mala suerte, antes que alguien notara su llamado percibe una sombra que se coloca a un costado de ella. Algo asustada mira de reojo con el peor de los presentimientos.

―Eres puntual. No has cambiado en nada. ―Natsu le regala una sonrisa a modo de saludo, pero no parece funcionar.

―¿Ser puntual es una característica de los nerd?

El aire quema.

―Es una característica tuya, no te encasilles.

―No puede creer que el hombre "encasillo a todos" me diga eso. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ―alza una ceja mirándolo dubitativa― ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza y te volviste bueno?

―Y tú te has vuelto muy bromista. ―por el tono en que responde, parece no haberle caído bien la pregunta de la rubia.

Por suerte del destino y para evitar que se provocara un "accidente" en la puerta, Levy sale como por milagro a buscarles.

―Vaya, han venido juntos.

―¡Claro que no! ―exclaman como si estuvieran programados.

Levy ignora el hecho gracioso y los invita a pasar, en lo que ingresan son recibidos cálidamente por la familia de ambos novios y Gajeel.

―Es un honor conocer a los padrinos de boda. ―comenta la madre del novio, ya que los padres de McGarden sabían bastante bien quien era Lucy.

―La cena está lista, solo faltaban ustedes. ―Gajeel hace una señal para que pasen a la mesa.

No era suficiente que la atmósfera ya fuera extraña, al ver los puestos Lucy tenía una clara idea que esta noche iba a ser eterna. Su lugar estaba al lado de Dragneel, aunque lo único positivo de todo eso sería que no tendría que verle la cara por defecto. Simplemente se mantendría fija al frente.

El comienzo fue agradable, por suerte los padres de los novios no eran curiosos y no bombardeaban de preguntas a los invitados. El tema de la mesa solo era el matrimonio y eso era un alivio. Hablaron de la fecha oficial, el lugar y uno que otro de los preparativos. Sin embargo habían temas que los abarcaban los padrinos.

―Como saben, los padrinos deben comprar el pastel de bodas. ¡Ouch! ―dijo el padre de Levy en tono de broma, pero acabó con un pisotón por parte de su esposa.

―No es necesario que lo hagan, chicos…―señala Levy a los atribuidos.

―Por supuesto que lo haremos ―Natsu habla por ambos―. Les regalaremos el mejor pastel y el que ustedes deseen.

Lucy asiente.

―¡Gracias chicos, son los mejores! ―agradecen los novios, emocionados.

―Aparte de eso, Lu tiene que ayudarme a escoger el vestido perfecto ―agrega Levy.

―Cuenta conmigo.

―Bueno, bueno. Los padrinos tendrán que organizarse por su lado para comprar la torta. Eso sí, sería bueno que ustedes le comentaran qué es lo que quieren; sabor, colores y esas cosas. ―comenta la madre de Levy.

Natsu mira a Lucy pero esta evita el contacto visual.

―Ya hemos pensado en eso con Gajeel, queremos un pastel con la forma de la Torre Eiffel ya que nuestra luna de miel será en Francia.

―¡Qué romántico! ―exclamó Lucy, sus ojos soltaron un destello con imaginarse a la pareja paseándose frente a hermosos paisajes, escenario el cual llamó mucho la atención de Natsu.

El resto de la cena se resolvió en calma y temas gratos, por suerte para Lucy había llegado la hora de irse a casa. Se despidió de los anfitriones para salir. Ya en plena calle saca su teléfono para llamar a un taxi.

―Eh, espera.

Ella voltea, no muy a gusto al ver de quién se trataba.

―¿Vas a irte en taxi?, es algo peligroso para la hora que es.

―Sé defenderme sola. Deja de recordarme como la tonta chica que dejaba que pasaran por encima de ella.

―Oye, enserio, para con eso ―le muestra las llaves de su auto―. Sería inteligente de tu parte que dejaras todo el rencor absurdo de lado y permitieras que te deje en tu casa.

―Precisamente por ser una chica inteligente es que jamás me iría contigo. ―le sonríe irónicamente y comienza a marcar el número del móvil pero Natsu se lo arrebata de las manos trayéndole malos recuerdos. ―¡Me lo devuelves ahora o te doy un buen golpe!

Nuevamente y sin sorprenderle, él seguía siendo alto, incluso más que en ese entonces. Natsu custodia su brazo estirado hacia arriba para impedir que ella le arranque el teléfono con una mueca de victoria. Lucy se pone a brincar como conejo pero sus intentos eran infructuosos.

―¡Dámelo ya! ―comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

―No- _oh_ …esfuérzate más. ―por su lado Dragneel estaba más que entretenido con todo el jugueteo. Ver a la chica flaquear siempre le ha causado satisfacción, cada vez que ella abría sus ojos como platos o daba todas las expresiones posibles, era como ver su película favorita. Pero el chiste ya no estaba funcionando, Lucy agacha la mirada y deposita un puñetazo débil en el pecho de Natsu, como si ya no tuviera ganas de seguir con ello.

―Sigues siendo el mismo abusivo de siempre. ―reprocha sin verlo a los ojos, la mano agresora se disuelve y sus dedos se contraen.

Sus palabras, sin verlo venir, le duelen. Natsu siente como algo amargo recorre su garganta, no deseaba que las cosas acabaran así. Nunca lo quiso.

Le devuelve el teléfono y se queda observando de manos en los bolsillo en lo que ella comienza a llamar. Cuidarle hasta que tome el vehículo era lo mínimo que podía hacer después del mal rato otorgado. Así fue, el taxi llega por ella y se despide de lejos. Tiempo al tiempo, pensó en lo que se encaminaba a su hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasado un día desde la cena de confirmación matrimonial Lucy vuelve a despertar por culpa de su teléfono, había olvidado quitarle el sonido y el máximo volumen por lo que sus párpados esta vez se abrieron de golpe. Pega un salto y mira el aparato con resentimiento, lo odiaba por ser tan imprudente con su sueño.

" _Buenos días, Lu. Hay que ponernos de acuerdo para ir a comprar el pastel de bodas, ¿cuándo tienes tiempo?"_

Al leer la temática solo se le venía una persona a la cabeza.

―¡La traidora de Levy le ha dado mi número! ―gritó indignada.

Además se tomaba atribuciones para llamarle por su apodo, era un insolente con ganas. De todos modos estaba atrapada, sentía unas esposas en sus muñecas y no había mucho que hacer, así que respondió.

" _No tengo nada que hacer en esta semana."_ Envía y a los cinco segundos vibra otra vez el teléfono.

" _Voy ahora mismo a tu apartamento, tengo tu dirección y todo así que alístate. Llego en veinte minutos."_

―¡¿ES UNA BROMA?! ―lanza el teléfono contra un sofá para no arriesgarse y sacude su cabeza.

Esa boda no se iba a realizar ya que mataría a la novia. Primero por entregarle su número de teléfono a Dragneel y para empeorarlo aún más le da su dirección. Marca a su mejor amiga con nervios mientras escoge su ropa, algo irónico para el momento.

― _Perdóname amiga, pero Nat ha insistido tanto que no me quedó de otra. Además tenían que ponerse de acuerdo con lo del pastel entonces no creí que fuera…―_ Lucy la interrumpe por teléfono.

―No creíste que fuera incómodo que el chico que me atormentaba en la escuela sepa donde vivo, ¿eso me quieres decir?

― _Lu, él ya no es el mismo chico que conociste. Dale una oportunidad…_

―No me interesa si cambió o no, el trauma escolar sigue en mi cabeza y tu imprudencia no me ayuda a superarlo.

― _Si quieres superarlo empieza a darte cuenta que te estás quedando atrás._

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―mira la hora―, rayos, me voy a duchar este idiota llegará en quince minutos. ―cuelga y corre al baño sintiéndose una completa idiota por andar a las del resto.

Lo más veloz que puede se da un baño y se viste con su elección del día. Tras lavar sus dientes maquilla su rostro al estilo natural y peina su cabello, con eso era suficiente.

Cinco minutos después suena el timbre, por inercia se mira al espejo por última vez antes de abrir, se sentía estúpida al hacerlo. Natsu asuma la cabeza, sonriente como si fueran a ir a un día de campo.

―¿Lista para la misión pastel de bodas?

―Vámonos ya. ―sale y cierra con llave, ignorando al chico.

El trayecto en el vehículo fue casi tan incómodo como la cena con los padres de los novios, Natsu intentaba sacar temas de conversación pero el diálogo de Lucy no pasaba de los sí, los no y los no sé, la respuesta más larga fue "pregúntale a Levy".

Llegaron a una fina pastelería italiana que era conocida por la calidad de sus productos, si iban a obsequiar un pastel debía ser el mejor. Entran encontrándose con muchos ejemplares que los dejan con la boca abierta, pasteles de hasta diez pisos, de colores extravagantes y cosas bien personalizadas. Era el lugar perfecto para lo que estaban buscando.

Se acercan al mesón y son recibidos por una amable vendedora.

―Tomen asiento, por favor ―espera a que se acomoden―. Ahora cuéntenme, ¿qué es lo que buscan?

―Necesitamos…―ambos hablan al mismo tiempo, se miran y Natsu le da la palabra―...Un pastel con la forma de la Torre Eiffel.

―¿Algún color en específico?

Natsu observa a Lucy para que ella opine, argumentando que no tenía idea y era un completo ignorante en el tema.

―Plateado estaría bien, pega más con la idea.

―¿Sabores?

―Tu sabes… ―le dice Natsu a su acompañante.

La vendedora sonríe. ―Qué tierno es su novio, le deja escoger todo.

―¿QUÉ? ―Lucy abre los ojos como platos.

―Ah, ¿no son novios?

―¡Claro que no! ¡Somos los padrinos de boda! ―exclamó la rubia, ofendida y algo sonrojada.

―Oh…lo lamento tanto, mil disculpas.

―No te preocupes ―Natsu ahoga una carcajada―. Solo le decía a Lu que ella sabía los gustos de su mejor amiga.

―Primero, me llamo Lucy ―señaló―. Segundo, podría decir lo mismo de ti y Gajeel.

―Cualquier cosa que lleve chocolate ese tipo se lo come.

―Pues bien, chocolate con frambuesa, así se complementaría bien el gusto de ambos. ―le indica Lucy a la vendedora, ella anota todo.

La mujer que los atiende sigue recopilando más información sobre el pedido hasta que llegan a la parte más complicada de todas. Luego de presupuestar todos los puntos les muestra el precio en su computadora.

―Vaya…―fue lo único que Heartfilia pudo comentar.

―Bueno ambos sabíamos que el pastel es uno de los detalles más costosos en una boda, hagámoslo por nuestros amigos.

―No es necesario que lo paguen todo de golpe, tenemos varias opciones de pago. ―la vendedora les sigue mostrando más datos.

Finalmente deciden encargar el pastel con la ilusión de que los chicos tuvieran un gran matrimonio. Lucy repetía que había hecho lo suficiente como para no echarse atrás a estas alturas y Natsu no tenía problemas si se hablaba de dinero. Pagaron a medias y salieron de la tienda.

―¿Y Bien? ¿Te apuntas para unas hamburguesas? ―muy animado y a la vez inocente, Natsu le propone almorzar.

―Me apunto para irme. ―busca su teléfono para llamar un taxi.

―Si te vas a ir al menos déjame que te lleve.

―Enserio Dragneel, no tienes que esforzarte en ser más amable conmigo. Entiendo que te puedas sentir culpable, si yo fuera tú y me hubiera burlado de una chica más débil sin motivo alguno también me sentiría mal hoy en día.

―Ouch, si tus palabras fueras dagas…

La rubia lo ignora para seguir intentando llamar a un taxi que pasara por ella, pero al parecer el servicio no estaba funcionando de momento. ―Rayos, justo ahora.

―¡Suficiente! ―Natsu la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva con él hasta su auto.

―¡Oye, bájame ya!

―Eres muy terca, no tengo más opción.

Llega al auto no sin antes recibir al menos diez coscorrones por parte de Heartfilia. La baja cuidadosamente.

―¿Es enserio?, acabas de dejarnos en ridículo en plena calle.

―No exageres y ya súbete al auto.

Sin comprender por qué le obedecía Lucy terminó por aceptar la idea del muchacho, pensando que al menos se ahorraría dinero para el taxi. Agregando a eso, acababa de pasar la vergüenza de su vida y lo más conveniente sería quedarse encerrada en el auto hasta desaparecer. Natsu sintonizó la radio hasta encontrar alguna canción que le relajara, _Hey Jude_ causa que acomode sus hombros sobre le manubrio y silbe la melodía como un músico más. Algunas estrofas las cantaba completas.

La situación tenía a Lucy perpleja.

―¿Bromeas? ¿Te gusta la banda _The Beatles_?

―¿Es algo malo?, son mis favoritos.

―Creo que tú estás bromeando ya que son mis…favoritos también. ―bajó el volumen de su voz.

Natsu le pegó una mirada fugaz en señal de impacto para no perder la vista al frente, manifestando lo curioso que era el hecho de que les gustara la misma banda. Lucy sube el volumen para acabar con el tenso silencio que los atacaba y se puso a cantar, el acento inglés era lo suyo, notorio de alguien que ha vivido en Inglaterra un par de años.

Contagiado por la circunstancia, Dragneel le sigue el juego y canta junto a ella. El viaje se estaba volviendo más agradable desde entonces. El clímax de la canción acaba eufóricamente entre simulaciones de guitarreos en un concierto móvil. El muchacho simula los gritos de la audiencia y a Lucy se le escapa una breve carcajada.

No obstante la gracia no le dura mucho tiempo cuando ve que el chico estaciona el vehículo frente a una hamburguesería americana.

―¿Estás sordo? Te dije que me dejaras en mi casa.

―Te ha sonado el estómago durante todo el camino, no te hagas de rogar y acepta mi invitación. ―se baja del auto.

Lucy mira hacia arriba en señal de resignación para luego seguirle. De todas maneras era verdad, había sido una de las razones por las cuales empezó a cantar fuerte.

Entraron al local y buscaron una mesa para dos, a los segundos de su llegada les atendieron, pidieron la comida y llegaron al momento más incómodo de todos, la espera.

―Me sorprendiste, te sabes la canción _Hey Jude_ de memoria. ―le dice Natsu, para evitar el silencio fúnebre.

―Es porque me recuerda a mi padre, él se llama Jude.

―Déjame adivinar, te ha puesto Lucy por la canción _Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds_ del mismo grupo ¿no es así? ―pregunta con gracia.

La rubia no pudo aguantar la risa, cubriendo sus labios con una enorme servilleta.

―Demonios, sí. Es algo ridículo.

―No es broma pero es mi canción preferida…―Natsu clava sus ojos en ella, como si deseara que su mirada traspasara sus miedos. Siempre quiso ver a través de ella, que sus pupilas chocaran causando una explosión detonante. Anhelaba ver que sus mejillas tornaran rojas a causa de su atisbo, ser la causa de su corrupción.

Ella logra reflejarse en las dos esmeraldas que querían consumirla, pero un contundente pestañeo la hace tocar tierra. Era insólito pensar que años atrás no quería verlo ni en pintura. Él lucía sereno y mucho más maduro que antes. Pero aun así…era difícil olvidar todo lo que le hizo.

Para romper ese instante sublime las hamburguesas aterrizan frente a ellos como un despertador.

―Lucy, sobre lo que pasó cuando íbamos en la escuela…

―No empieces con eso. ―lo interrumpe, sin ganas de recordarlo.

―Era un niño, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y…―respira profundo―…supongo que todo lo que te diga te parecerá absurdo y de seguro crees que no hay excusa por cómo actué contigo. Pero te lo juro, yo nunca te odié ni nada por el estilo.

―No me digas, ¿te gustaba? ―pregunta con ironía.

Natsu traga saliva.

―Aquella época no fue fácil para mí ¿sabes? Tuve bastantes problemas y solo buscaba una forma de desquitarme.

―¿Por qué fui yo la elegida?

―No-No lo sé, probablemente quería llamar tu atención todo el tiempo.

―¿Llamar mi atención? ¿Por qué?

―Tenía un serio problema con las mujeres. En ese entonces mi madre abandonó la casa con otra familia dejando a mi padre, mi hermano mayor y a mí. De alguna forma cree un odio injustificado hacia el género al vivir tal traición. Fueron días muy difíciles…

―Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver conmigo, aunque comprendo que lo has pasado mal. Pero ¿qué relación tengo yo con tu madre?

―Ninguna.

―¿Entonces?

―E-Es difícil de explicar.

―Tómate tu tiempo, me costará comerme esta hamburguesa enorme. ―señala el trozo de pan con carne y verduras.

―Solo quiero que sepas que jamás te odié, nunca me caíste mal y lo que menos deseaba era hacerte daño.

Lucy rechistó. ―Pero lo que me dices fue todo lo que hiciste o me diste a entender, eres jodidamente raro.

―Solo era un chiquillo incomprendido. ―corrige él.

―Es fácil para ti decir todas estas cosas. Yo no lo pasé para nada bien en esa época.

―Lo lamento, no, estoy muy arrepentido. Perdóname. ―le suplica con honestidad pero ella desvía la mirada.

―Debes saber que no es cuestión de perdonar y ya, no quiero ser una mujer resentida pero ya sabes…es difícil. ―le entregó su parte de la cuenta para luego levantarse de la mesa, pero Natsu la detiene.

―Ni se te ocurra, yo te invito ―toma el dinero y se lo devuelve―. Quiero demostrarte que he cambiado.

Tras un suspiro melancólico ella se aleja despidiéndose con la mano. Todo era demasiado surrealista para resolverlo en una tarde. Debía admitir que por medio segundo llegó a creer en él, pero necesitaría más que un par de chistes y cosas en común para dejar atrás tantas burlas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Tiempo atrás_

* * *

 _ **Natsu Dragneel POV**_

Café por la mañana, tan fuerte que el olor abundaba en todo el apartamento. Mi padre lo bebía todos los días para evitar ir a la cama y hacerse la idea de que mi mamá ya no estaría más. Yo quería ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo. Era un crío y tenía mucho que entender en ese entonces. Pasaron los días y el recelo hacia el género femenino era más fuerte, mi hermano Zeref solía decir que mamá tenía otra familia y que debía dejar de llorar gritando su nombre, que tenía que superarlo. Me lo planteé frente a mi espejo, ¿son todas las mujeres así de traicioneras?, debo admitir que las odié tanto al punto de desquitar mi rabia con quien fuera. Quería ocultar el dolor que sentía, la decepción y quizás las ansias para que ella regresara a mi vida. Por tal razón, hice que Lucy Heartfilia no tuviera la mejor etapa escolar.

Llegaba a la escuela y me reunía con mis amigos quienes siempre me seguían en mis locuras a excepción de Gray, maldito cretino. De todas maneras lo aprecio.

―Entonces, ¿va el partido de básquetbol? ―pregunta Gajeel, ansioso.

―Claro que sí, ya lo confirmé con los chicos del otro grado. ―le aseguré.

Hablamos de lo que sería nuestro receso hasta que la vi entrar al salón. Cerré mis ojos e inhalé su aroma, vainilla. Los reflejos de la luz solar caían sobre su cabello que llevaba todo el tiempo atado, era tan seria, tan diferente al resto. Todas las chicas solo pensaban en maquillaje, tener muchos novios, besar a todo el colegio, usar la falda más corta u otras cosas basadas en superficialidad. Pero para Lucy Heartfilia su mundo girada alrededor de la literatura, el arte, la naturaleza, era tan interesante que deseaba que por tan solo un instante pudiera fijar su vista en mí.

Pero eso jamás ocurrió, por su parte. Así que tenía que llamar su atención de alguna manera.

―¿No te cansas de leer? ―le tiré alzando la voz, ella, acompañada de Levy se giró hacia mí. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba.

―No. ―responde de mala gana, qué cólera. Hubiera deseado al menos tres palabras de su parte. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que andar a la defensiva conmigo?

―Qué pesada eres. ―le dije bajo la rabia.

Ella hizo una mueca e ignorándome avanzó hacia su lugar.

―Ya déjala, Natsu. Te ha respondido y eso basta ―se mete el tonto de Gray―. Todo el tiempo pasas molestándola, deberías buscar otro pasatiempo, ya aburres con eso.

Lucy observa a Gray como si fuera su salvador y a mí se me arrugaba el ceño. Qué detestable. El muy idiota dice algo y ella asiente en todo. En ese entonces no podía comprender la cien por ciento la razón de su actitud con él.

Con el paso del tiempo fue más evidente. Con cualquier cosa que Gray hiciera o dijera a ella le brillaban los ojos, era tan molesto. Yo solía buscarle las cosquillas cada vez que podía, deseaba que me viera, incluso si era con mala cara, no tengo idea realmente porqué.

En mi casa estaba prohibido hablar de mi madre, Zeref se convirtió en un vividor anti relaciones serias y mi padre se dedica al cien por su trabajo. Por mi parte tenía que rendir bien en la escuela y olvidar el dolor que estaba ocultando. Cada vez que veía a Lucy la sangre me hervía. Yo solo anhelaba que pusiera sus ojos en mí, que me viera, que me notara, que supiera que era más que un idiota que amaba molestarla. Pero el miedo al abandono me hizo comportarme como una mierda con ella, a cambio de eso, le dejé el paso a Gray para que se convirtiera en lo que yo quería ser, su caballero andante, sin que él lo supiera.

Desde la primera vez que la vi, tan distraída, tan misteriosa, tan bella, quise que fuera mía. Decir que era fea era la mentira más grande después de decir que no extrañaba a mi mamá. Es cierto que usaba gafas enormes y usaba peinados extraños, pero si todo eso se iba era solo ella, sus ojos, su cabello, su figura, todo me gustaba.

Sin embargo, nunca fue recíproco. Aquel día que descubrí la foto de Gray en su cuaderno todo se me vino abajo. Tuve que fingir que era una simple tontería y saqué provecho para reírme de ella. Gray, como era de esperarse, ni se inmutó. Me arrepiento todos los días desde ese entonces por haber actuado así. Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y de seguro la razón de peso por la cual actualmente ella no quiere verme ni en las pinturas.

Ahora que la he vuelto a ver quiero enmendar todos mis errores, aunque mis razones por haber actuado así seguramente serán absurdas para ella. Obtendré su perdón sea como sea.

Quiero que me veas a mí y solo a mí, Lucy Heartfilia.

 **Continuar…**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de TSPLN para ustedes, agradezco enormemente el gran apoyo que me se brindó en el primer episodio. Así que muy entusiasmada les traigo la conti, ojalá sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios :3 como siempre, respondo todo, si no, díganmelo y lo hago XD**

 **Sin más, les deseo una linda semana.**

 **¡Abrazos!**

 **PD. Para los Nalu Shippers: Espero ansiosa la peli Dragon Cry, sobre todo al ver tantas escenas de Natsu y Lucy*se desmaya* sé que triunfará el mal :v al menos en la peli.**

 **Kaya.**


End file.
